simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial House of Gaia
The Imperial House of Gaia, also referred to as the Imperial Family, is the monarchy of the Imperial Union of Gaia and its overseas territories. The Gaian monarchy is one of the oldest continuous hereditary monarchy in the world. The monarch has ultimate executive authority over the government of Gaia and also serves as the commander in chief of the Gaian Defence Forces. Since the Imperial Union Act of 3265, the monarchy has gain an increasing voice in the two chambers of the Imperial Parliament. Current Members *'Empress-Mother Satomi' - former monarch of Gaia. **'Empress Isabella' - current monarch of Gaia. **'Emperor-Consort Hitoshi' - ***'Crown Princess Hitomi' - Heir apparent to the throne. She currently serves as the Viceroy of Western Province, a role traditionally passed down to the heir apparent. ***'Crown Prince Koji' - **'Prince Kaito' - brother of Empress Isabella. Currently serving in the Gaian Naval Defence Force. **'Princess Michelle' - sister of Empress Isabella. Current Viceroy of Western Province. ***'Prince Masato' - Coordinator of the Agency for Internal Security. ***'Princess Chikako' - Governor-Viceroy of Sora. *'Princess Sakiko' - ambassador to the Kingdom of Greenwood. *'Prince Consort Haru' - Director of the Gaian Emergency Relief Agency. **'Princess Kaori' - Queen Consort of the House of Marbury of the Kingdom of Greenwood. ***'Queen Catherine I' - See below **'Princess Ryoko' - Pilot in the Gaian Emergency Relief Agency. **'Prince Consort Heizo' - Architect ***'Princess Mina' - Governor-Viceroy of Celestial City ***'Prince Yasuo' - Student *'Prince Hiro' - Notable Gaian philanthropist. *'Princess Consort Ayano' - Notable Gaian philanthropist. **'Prince Daisuke' - Grand Admiral of GNDF Battlegroup Sora. Notable graduate of the Ryujin Naval Academy. **'Princess Consort Natsumi' - Notable Gaian philanthropist. ***'Princess Chiho' - Deputy Minister of Culture, Tourism and Sports. Extended Family *'Queen Catherine I' - daughter of the Gaian Princess Kaori and Greenwood King Richard. Former Members Pending Succession According to the family's Book of Governance, succession to the throne of Gaia is passed on to the child of the reigning monarch, regardless of gender. The rules regarding the line of succession are known as the "Succession Principles" in the Book of Governance. The principles also strictly forbid the succession of a heir that has married a foreigner, preserving the integrity of the Gaian monarchy. Heirs that have committed treasonous acts, according to the Book of Governance, are also excluded from the line of succession. Since the establishment of the monarchy, there have been near equal numbers of female and male monarchs. Residences The official of the Imperial Family is the Imperial Palace in Celestial City. The palace hosts a majority of the monarchy's functions, such as state banquets and ceremonies. Other residences of the monarchy includes Hera Palace, which functions as the family's vacation home. All residences and properties of the Imperial Family are managed by the Office of the Imperial Household. By law, under no circumstances may the properties owned by the Imperial Family be sold for any purposes and reasons. Style The current monarch's full title is "Empress Isabella of the Imperial Union of Gaia, Guardian of Mother Gaia". The title "Guardian of Mother Gaia", has been applied to all monarchs since the birth of the Gaian monarchy. The Monarch of Gaia is known as "Her Imperial Majesty" or "His Imperial Majesty". Honours The Imperial Family's honours system was established under the reign of Emperor Hiroshi. It currently consists of various orders, decorations and medals. Honours are given out by a member of the Imperial Family, with the recipients being chosen by a committee appointed by Her Imperial Majesty. *'Order of the Heavenly Cosmos' - The highest awardable honour in Gaia. *'Order of the Celestial Star' - Usually awarded to foreign dignitaries, heads of state and diplomats. *'Order of the Sacred Motherland' - Awarded to individuals that have changed Gaia for the better. Recipients include politicians, activists, and ordinary citizens. *'Order of Gaia' - Awarded to individuals who have shown exceptional service to their community and country. *'Guardian of the Motherland' - Military award. Awarded to those who have shown bravery and courage in the defence of Gaia and her territories. Titles Imperial Family *Empress **Empress Consort *Emperor **Emperor Consort *Crown Princess *Crown Prince *Princess **Princess Consort *Prince **Prince Consort Seven Appointed Noble Families *Noble **Nobleman **Noblewoman Category:Gaia